Two worlds apart
by hunter-bobman
Summary: a band of teenage friends find themselves in a fantasy world, immersed in the affairs of wizards, magic, war and weapons. A quest must be fufilled and these friends must band together in order to suceed. little do they know that there is much in store for
1. Default Chapter

Note from the author: Ok , the reason I didn't explain the storyline all to much is , the whole thing will be revealed over the length of the story .Many thanks go to my stories editor Lauren aka lamoo on this site  
  
Note from The Editor: I am so sorry if it looks like I have written this rather than Rob. I edited, didn't write. All the credit goes to him. Well done Rob. *claps*  
  
Chapter one  
  
Rob woke up with dirt in the face. He stood up, "What the…" he said to himself, looking at the vast desert wasteland beyond him. He looked down at himself and saw Bone plate amour, Metal greaves, and metal boots. He also he had a sword holder around his waist, with a long sword in it. He took his sword out of its sheath, and started swinging it around. It felt natural, though he had never used a sword in his life. He swung and turned around, only barely missing the head on one of the creatures behind him.  
  
Behind him was a great city and judging by the looks of it, the buildings completely made from sand. Many other creatures were looking at Rob with weird looks on their faces.  
  
"Kupo, you could have almost killed me! Kupo" the creature standing behind Rob said in a loud disgruntled voice.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were there," Replied Rob. "You're a moogle aren't you?" he asked. "wow," he added as the creature nodded. Rob looked around. "What is this place?" he asked the moogle,   
  
"Kupo, yes I'm a moogle, but my name is Augusto," said the moogle, responding to the long stream of questions that Rob had suddenly asked. "This place is the city of Abral in the country of Adamanta," Augusto added. "You new here or something? I'd be happy to show you around, Kupo" the moogle said with a smile,   
  
"Beats school, always wanted to be in the final fantasy world, such a good game", Rob said, more to himself than to Augusto,   
  
"Kupo, game? Kupo", Augusto asked,   
  
"never mind" Rob replied.  
  
As the pair walked around the city, Augusto showed Rob various things, explaining about the country and all, "Kupo And there's the great war going on." He began Humans, Taragonians, fighting one another, for land, for honour, for the sake of fighting." He paused and shrugged. "I don't know anymore, been going on so long, Kupo" Augusto said as he and Rob walked down the main street of Abral.   
  
"Taragonians?" Rob asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Kupo, yes, human like people," explained Augusto "Except they have hard bones growing out of their arms. These bones are sharpened, and they use them as weapons. They look completely human, apart from the sharp claws growing out of their arms, or so I've heard." Yet again the moogle paused for thought. He looked at Rob. "You look like a warrior, you could enlist in the war." He mused. "But you wouldn't Kupo " Augusto muttered.  
  
The pair sat down on a near by bench and Rob sighed. "I'm not sure this place even exists," he said to Augusto. "I did hit my head pretty damn hard, might be all in my mind," he said. "Which is cool, due to the fact I can't really die here," he added with a grin. "But still, it could all be a coma induced fantasy world." Rob added, realising that he was ranting on.  
  
"Kupo , how did you hit your head?" Augusto wondered.  
  
"Well, back in my world, I was just walking to school, I looked up at the sky and it started to rain." Rob began. "Thunder was booming all around as the sky turned as black as the night. Darkness came over everything and the ground shook, as if there was an earthquake. As I fell and into the fissure I think I must have hit my head." He said. "And then I was here." Rob explained to Augusto.   
  
"Kupo, great story there Rob, but I know my world is real," the moogle said with a satisfied smile. "Did you even happen to think the place your from isn't real? Kupo." Augusto asked.  
  
"I wonder that every day my friend, everyday…." Rob replied looking up at the blue sky. It was far bluer then the sky back home. Rob then noticed people gathering around something up the street. He then stood up and ran to it, Augusto following behind.  
  
Rob pushed his way through the crowd. The people had gathered around the entrance to an alleyway and someone was being beaten up by three bangaa warriors. Rob noticed who it was at a closer look. The face was pretty beaten up, but he could still recognise who it was.  
  
"Alex," he muttered under his breath. "Stop it!" Rob shouted to the bangaa.   
  
The three stoped hitting Alex and looked up, "You think you can take usss on?" One of them said sarcastically, giving another one a signal, as it withdrew its sword. The Bangaa aimed then swung its sword at Alex's head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Rob shouted. Before anyone had a chance to register what was going on, Augusto had quickly drawn his gun, and fired a shot, very accurately, at the sword hand of the bangaa. the sword went flying out of the bangaa's hand and it turned its head around quickly, giving Augusto an evil glare.   
  
"Thanks" Rob whispered to Augusto.  
  
"Kupo, happy to help Kupo" Augusto said holding his gun, grinning.   
  
The leader of the bangaa drew his sword as well and charged at Augusto. Rob unsheathed his own blade and stopped the bangaa from decapitating Augusto, diverting the sword and knocking the blade out of the bangaa's hand. The sword was sent it flying into alley wall, lodging itself there. The bangaa closest to Alex suddenly charged at Rob, hitting him square in his stomach with its fist, As another grabbed Rob from behind, and held him as the other beat rob in the stomach.  
  
The leader held Augusto up in one hand, and hit him repeatedly, Completely ignoring Alex. There was a sudden blinding flash of light, and when it dispersed the bangaa beating Rob lay on the ground, burn marks covering its body. There Alex was standing, staff in one hand, his other aiming at where the bangaa had been standing before.  
  
"Letsss get out of here!" The remanning two said picking up the one on the ground, beginning to make a run for it. The crowd cheered and threw golden coins at the entrance to the alleyway as the bangaa fled. Augusto moving to pick them up was the last thing Rob saw before he fainted.  
  
*******  
  
A feeling of warmth came over Rob as he woke up lying on a bed, Alex standing over him, Augusto as well. Rob looked down at himself, and saw not a cut or a bruise or anything. "How the…" Rob started to ask.  
  
"Kupo, Glad you're awake." The moogle said with a smile, "Alex here is a pretty good white mage!" he added excitedly. "and black mage, when I come to think of it, Kupo. I save him, you save me, he saves us, Pretty funny! Kupo!" Augusto said with a grin, talking very fast.  
  
"How did you do it? knock that guy out?" Rob asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know how it happened." Admitted Alex with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Seeing you guys come and stand up for me was pretty brave, But when they all started ganging up on you, A feeling just came over me." He continued. "A feeling of anger and power, yet oddly enough, calmness. I just knew what I could do and had to do, so I raised my hand with my staff in my other hand and the feeling of power grew. The sky grew darker and a lightning bolt stuck the bangaa that was beating you. It zapped him," Alex explained. "But I don't really know how it happened."   
  
"Cool, black magic," remarked Rob. "How did you end up here?" he asked.  
  
"Kupo, his story is basically the same as yours, you people live in a strange world, Kupo", Augusto butted in   
  
"Hmmmmmmm," Robert furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Make the most of it I say!" he said to Alex and Augusto. "Probably wont last long, due to the fact I'm in a coma or something and this place is in my mind. If we are here, we are here for some purpose." He paused yet again. "Stop the war perhaps,? defeat some mass evil?" he added.   
  
Alex threw up his arms. "Eh who knows, but we are here for some purpose," he replied. "But I know I'm real!" Alex added.  
  
"I see Augusto filled you in on everything happening here…" Rob said, getting out of the bed, "Why would they choose me for something like this?" Rob muttered to himself. "Purpose my arse!" he rose to his feet and moves towards the window. He looked outside and it was raining heavily.  
  
"Kupo, we got a lot of money out of that fight you realise." Augusto commented. "You guys are pretty good at this." He added. "We could go downstairs and check if there are any jobs available, we can earn us more gold, Kupo", Augusto suggested holding a bag of gold coins out, and putting them on the wooden table in the room.   
  
Rob turned around and looked at the bag of gold. "Mmmmmm money and power" He said to himself with a grin, "We did make a pretty big scene didn't we, damn good fight as well!" Rob said to Alex and Augusto.   
  
"Kupo, sure was, they asked all your guys names and such, they all loved you! You made a good entrance here." The moogle said to his two companions. "We got us 950 gil, minus the 50 I used to get this room for the week, Kupo," Augusto added with a smile.  
  
"We can't do much while its still raining though" Alex said breaking his silence.  
  
"Good point," agreed Rob. "I'm gunna get some sleep if you guys don't mind, we can talk about what we're going to do tomorrow." Rob said yawning. He jumped into one of the beds and lay down. He slowly drifted to sleep and it wasn't long before Augusto and Alex were doing the same.   
  
*******  
  
Light shone through the window as the sun rose. Rob was the first to wake. "Ohhh am I still here…" he groaned getting out of bed and putting his armour on. He strapped his belt and sword sheath on and sheathed the blade. As he did this he hummed a little tune to himself. Rob then turned strode out of the door and downstairs to the pub. He sat himself down at the bar and ordered some toast, eggs and a glass of tomato juice. About 10 minutes later, the bar maid came out with a plate of toast and eggs, and a mug of tomato juice.   
  
"Thankyou very much" Rob said, nodding his thanks.   
  
"No problem" the bar maid said with a casual shrug as she strode back behind the bar. Rob savoured every bite and mouthful of the eggs and toast as he ate. He hadn't had toast or eggs in quite some time after all. After a while he finished his meal. He stood up and as he stretched let go a huge belch. He then saw Augusto and Alex coming down from the upper rooms. "You guys just missed breakfast." Rob said to them with an amused grin.  
  
"You go looking for some work if you're searching for some way to occupy yourself." Alex said to Rob. "We'll stay here to get some breakfast and catch up with you later." He added, as he and Augusto sat themselves down at the bar, and ordered themselves some breakfast.  
  
*************  
  
Rob walked the early morning streets, nothing much out of the ordinary happening around him. That was until up ahead he spied a group of people standing in a sort of circle, crowding around a man. As soon as Rob walked nearer the others ran off. Rob stood over the man, helped him to his feet, and brushed dirt and sand off him.   
  
"You ok?" Rob asked the man, whose head was hung low, hiding his eyes.  
  
"The question is, are you ok?" The man replied, lifting his head, his eyes glowing a bright red. The scare made Rob take a few steps back. A dark aurora now surrounded the man expanding outwards in a sphere shape, engulfing Rob and the man. The man let out a roar, and his body grew 10 sizes, muscles, body and all. He began to laugh but let out a cry of pain as two more arms exploded out of his waist. Blood sprayed everywhere. "You wont be getting home anytime soon Robert, Pick you guys off one by one, as the master said" The man said.  
  
"Wh..wh..whaa...aaat are you?!" Rob wanted to know, fear in is voice,  
  
"I am all that is dead, But all that is alive." Said the creature. "There are many of us, We follow the master's orders. We are spirits as such" The spirit explained before it charged at Rob. Rob could do nothing as the spirit like being smashed him with one fist in the head, and the other in the stomach. Rob doubled over in pain and the spirit moved back. Rob, though badly hurt, unsheathed his blade. He glared at the spirit before he charged at it. However, it managed to dodge the full impact of the blade. But Rob did manage to cut off one of its hands. It fell to the ground, blood spilling out of it.   
  
The spirit only smiled in a malicious sort of way, "Feel no sorrow, Feel no pain." It said in its raspy voice as the hand grew back in seconds. The hand on the floor quickly grew itself an arm, which developed a torso, sprouting legs then more arms and finally a head, forming a second complete spirit. Rob, in complete disbelief, held his sword high as he moved to the back of the sphere.   
  
"Ahh crap." he muttered to himself, under his breath. Both the spirits charged very quickly at Rob, slamming him down to the ground with 4 simultaneous hits to the chest, throwing Rob to the ground. Rob, though barely able to breathe, pulled himself from the crater his body had created and gathered what remained of his strength. He raised his sword in a defensive manner, as all hope drained from his body.  
  
A Flash of light broke through the sphere, imploding one of the spirits leaving all but a crystal of its former self-lying on the ground. The sphere of darkness collapsed around. The remaining spirit swung around, and roared at Alex, who stood there, defiant, his body shining with a radiant light. Augusto appeared beside him. Then half of the remaining spirit's head was blown off and Augusto stood with a pleased expression on his face, gun smoking in his hand. The spirit roared again and turned and glared at Rob. It then faded away into the light.   
  
Using all that remained of his strength, Rob sheathed his sword grabbed the crystal of the spirit. He slowly rose to his feet and walked towards Alex and Augusto. "Thanks, you guys saved my butt, yet again," he said. "But Alex, if you wouldn't mind, Heal me up, They got me pretty good." Rob added, barely able to get the words out.   
  
"Kupo, you're lucky we came along when we did." Commented Augusto. "But we're even now, Kupo," the moogle added and Rob let out a small laugh. Alex held out his hand, and put it on Rob's shoulder. White light and a Warm feeling filled Rob as all the wounds, scars and bruises disappeared and his strength returned.  
  
"Thanks." Rob said to Alex, who nodded in response. "Whatever that thing was, it seemed to know where I was from, that I didn't belong here." Rob added, explaining to his friends about the spirit being that had nearly made mince meat out of him. "It said it served some master as well. Maybe we are here for a purpose…." He mused, the last part he muttered to himself.  
  
Alex nodded. "Very strange," was all he said, An expression of deep thought on his face. The bunch spilt up again and went looking for work, agreeing to meet back at their current spot in 2 hours time. But Rob stayed where he was as the others strode off. He sat down, and started thinking about what just happened to him.  
  
Two hours later Rob met up with Alex and Augusto again.  
  
"So hows it going on the jobs front?" Rob asked his friends as they came near.  
  
"Kupo, thanks to the fight yesterday we made ourselves quite a name." Augusto explained. "And I managed to get us a job" he added with a grin. "To find a Stolen Amulet, Kupo." Augusto said.  
  
"Seems simple enough, but there's always a catch to these simple things, I just know this time wont be any different." Rob Ranted on to himself.   
  
"Well Apparently the Lerinian bandits took it." Commented Alex. "And from what Augusto has said about them, they're a pretty fierce bunch. Their hideout is a cave not so far from here." He contributed.  
  
"Good enough for me." Rob replied with a shrug. "How about we go stock up on supplies and buy some better weapons or something," he suggested. "Sounds like we're up against a strong bunch." Rob said,   
  
"Kupo, I don't need anything," Augusto piped up. "Let's split the remaining gil 50/50, or close enough. 500 for one 450 for another. Kupo" the moogle suggested.   
  
"Very generous of you Augusto, I'll take the 450." rob replied as Augusto took out the bag of coins. He counted out Rob's share of the money and put it in his hand.  
  
"I wont need anything, keep the other 500." Alex said. "I know where the shops and such are I can show you where they are." He said.  
  
"Kupo, I'll be at the pub/inn when your done, Packing bags, preparing for our little adventure, Kupo" Augusto said with a smile, walking off. Alex and Rob nodded, then walked in the directions of the shops.  
  
Alex showed Rob the magic items shop and he ran straight in. Even though he knew no magic, and very little about it, he still found it fascinating.   
  
"I'll go get us some food, stay here I'll be back soon." Alex said walking out of the magic item shop, leaving Rob behind.   
  
"Sooo got any good magic items, a person such as myself with no magic knowledge whatsoever can use?" Rob asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Well" The shop keeper said in his scruffy voice, drumming his fingers upon the counter top. "I do have a morpher's ring, only one of its kind. Let me get it for you." He said getting up and going to the back room. Rob heard the sound of boxes and crates being moved around but the sounds soon stopped as the man came back out holding something. He plonked a ring on the front counter. It was a silver ring, a bright green gem inserted at the top of it.   
  
"So what does this ring do?" Rob wondered staring at the ring.  
  
"Well, you touch the gem, and depending on the time of day or what mood your in, I'm not sure…it changes you into a hawk, or a raven." Explained the shop keeper. "Then when you're the hawk or raven you use thought to change yourself back," he explained.  
  
"How much?" Rob asked.  
  
"20 gil." The shopkeeper replied.  
  
"Sold." Rob said grabbing the ring and putting it on his index finger. He dumped 20 gold coins on the desk and walked out of the shop, Rubbing the gem. Much to his surprise, he wasn't too sure whether the ring would work or not, he felt himself changing. Before he knew it he had miraculously morphed into a hawk. He spread his wings and took flight.   
  
Rob landed on Alex's shoulder, and jumped off as his friend jumped in surprise and shock. Rob changed back into his normal form and chuckled at the look of disbelief on Alex's face. "Pretty cool eh?" Rob said to Alex, Alex wearing a bamboozled expression of pure bewilderment. "Got the supplies?" Rob asked before Alex had the chance to say anything.  
  
Alex nodded, regaining his composure. "Yes and I was just about to head back to get you." he replied.  
  
"No need for that, we can head back to the inn now." Rob replied. "Cya there!" Rob said with a chuckle before he changed into the hawk again. He took off and soared back in the direction of the inn, leaving Alex down below.  
  
*********  
  
"What took you so long?" Rob said, laughing, as Alex entered the room. Augusto already had the supplies packed up, in a bag that he was carrying, Alex doing the same.   
  
"Kupo let us get moving then, it's almost a days journey, Kupo, to the bandits cave." Augusto said, walking towards the door.  
  
"No time to rest Alex, gotta get going." Rob said, walking out the door with Augusto. Alex sighed to himself and followed.   
  
*********  
  
The trio walked for hours along the hot desert plains, in the direction Augusto thought the cave was in. As they walked they talked and as they talked, the three friends got to know each other better. Finally in the distance there was what looked to be a cave entrance, leading deep into under burrows of the desert. Rob entered first, walking in carefully down deeper into the cave. It was very cold and damp and the cave walls and surface were hard and rocky. As it got deeper and deeper it gradually grew colder and darker. The group walked and walked, and reached a fork in the passage, 3 different ways to go.   
  
"I say we split up, the passages are bound to converge sooner or later." Rob suggested. "And we have more a chance of reaching where they are this way." He added.  
  
Augusto shook his head. "Kupo, but If we run into the bandits, One against many, Kupo, wont stand much of a chance,"   
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Rob replied.  
  
"Kupo, as am I, Kupo. Augusto said.  
  
"Same." Agreed Alex. Rob nodded as he entered the middle passageway. Alex took the passage to the left, and Augusto the right. Where they would end up, they did not know….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:"The master" The mystery continues... "Boring," Rob thought to himself, as he walked down the seemingly endless passage. He had been walking for an hour straight, thinking about things that had happened, if his family missed him, if they even existed, that sort of thing. Rob heard a voice signing in the distance and he rubbed the gem on his ring and turned into a raven. Flying towards the noise, he said to himself, "More likely not to hurt a bird then a person...I hope....", He flew to the end of the passage; it was a big enough to be some kind of room, and candles lit made the whole place seem brighter. In the centre of it all, a nu mou man was meditating. Rob in his raven form, landed in front of the man and reluctantly changed back to human form. "Do not be alarmed Robert, Sit down, please." The nu mou said, eyes still closed. "What are you doing here?" Rob asked sitting down, curious to why someone would be meditating in a bandits hideout. "I always come here to do my meditations, they leave me alone because they fear me." The nu mou said, still in a meditative position. "Why would they fear you? You seem harmless enough." Rob said. Suddenly he went flying up into the air hitting the top of the cave, then falling back down to the ground again. "Point well taken," Rob gasped winded from the fall, realising that perhaps this man was not as harmless as he seemed. "How does it feel?" The nu mou asked. "Well, it hurts in the stomach," Rob replied, rather sore. "No not that, to know your friends are walking blindly to their deaths, knowing you can't do anything to stop them." The nu mou man said. "Must be really frustrating. Here you are talking to me, as they walk ever closer to their dooms, Ironic isn't it?" he added as an evil smile crossed his face. "WHAT?!" Rob exclaimed, standing up, and turning towards the exit. He stopped in his tracks when he discovered the way he came in had disappeared, and had been replaced by a cave wall. "There is nothing you can do to stop it now, their death is inevitable." The man said casually. "But think, what if you went down the other path, you would have saved Augusto's or Alex's life. What must be going on in your mind right about now?" he paused for a moment, still smiling mildly. "I can help of course, for a price...." The nu mou said standing up. "Let me show you their fate" he added, as the pair transported to a cavern. Rob and the nu mou stood in a huge cavern, Filled with creates of food, and gold, and other stuff presumably stolen. There was one entrance, obviously the other two passages converged whilst the one rob travelled on went on a completely opposite direction. 3 men sat in poorly constructed wooden chairs looking at an amulet on a wooden table. They stood up as Augusto and Alex entered the cavern, "What are you doing here?" The leader said, as the two others drew, scimitars ready to attack. "Kupo we've come looking for that amulet, Kupo" Augusto said proudly, glancing at the amulet on the table, not really understanding that he was in danger. Rob unsheathed his sword to help, but the nu mou spoke to him. "Put it away, they cant hear or see you, you cant do anything to help." He said. "And this is the present, happening as we speak." He added, tension rising. Rob sighed with frustration and sheathed his sword. The leader nodded, as two other bandits came from behind Alex and Augusto, all of them unaware that Rob and the nu mou looked on. The two other bandits grabbed Augusto and Alex, holding blades to their throats. "Well, I guess you've failed then" The leader said, nodding again. "You shall find no amulet," The two men slit Alex's and Augusto's throats and their bodies fell to the floor dead, blood gushing. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Rob shouted, knowing full well that no one could hear him. He was racked with despair, a tear in his eye. "Why show me it?!" Rob demanded, speaking to the nu mou, who still wore a mild expression of amusement. "I would have given you what you wanted, anything to help them," Rob said, as they were transported back to the nu mou's room. "Give me the crystal of the spirit that Alex killed," replied the man. "And I will turn time back to when you reached the fork in the passageway, there you can change it all. You will know what will happen, whatever you do from there is your business." The nu mou said to Rob, holding out its hand for the crystal. "Done," Rob said, pulling the crystal out of his pocket and putting it in the nu mou's hand in an instant. "The master will be pleased indeed," The nu mou muttered. Then there was a blur and Rob was back at the fork. "Kupo, but If we run into the bandits, One against many wont stand much a chance, Kupo" Augusto said as Rob just stood there still and thinking. "Maybe you're right, I say we go down the left passage." Rob replied. "If it's not the right one, we go down the others, may take longer, but it sure is safer." Rob said, happy to see both of his friends alive. "Let's go then," Alex said, leading them down the left passageway. After an hour of walking, they reached the convergence, and another larger entrance was right around the corner. "Ok, you guys enter and Augusto you give your brave little speech about the amulet on the table." Rob explained, able to hear the conversation of the bandits around the corner. "I'll cover us from behind." Rob added, remembering what had happened. "How do you know the amulet is on the table?" Alex asked, "How is it possible to know that we will need coverage from behind?" "Long story," Rob replied as Augusto entered the cavern, Alex following, nodding over his shoulder at Rob to show that he understood. "What are you doing here?" Rob heard the leader of the bandits ask. "Kupo we have come here for the amulet, Kupo" Augusto said bravely again. Rob heard the two men coming from the passageway to the right, as he crept over and got ready to attack. Hate flowed through Rob's veins as he unsheathed his long sword. As he held the sword, sparks and jolts started coming from it, as an aura of electricity surrounded the sword. Rob felt its energy increase, as he thought more and more of what the bandits did to Alex and Augusto the first time. The aura grew bigger and brighter, with Robs anger. All of a sudden, the two bandits came around the corner and Rob darted out, slashing horizontally quickly, a lightning trail following the strike. As both men fell to the ground, burn marks and a slice across each man's chest were clearly visible. "Whoa," Rob thought to himself. Then walked around the corner to the entrance to the cavern to see how Augusto and Alex were doing. Rob walked into the cavern to see two of the men lying on ground, Burn marks on them, Augusto holding his gun to the leader's head, and Alex holding out his hand receiving the amulet. "You are a strong hearted group of people," the leader said to Alex. "Fighting for what is right. I respect that, I will not forget you people," he added as he handed Alex the amulet and backed off, in both fear and respect. "Well today was sure a weird day," Rob remarked as they walked out of the cave. "Or should I say night," he added, looking up at the dark night sky. The group walked for a while, getting further and further from the cave, and closer to Abral. But after that skirmish, they were all also getting tireder. "Kupo, we should set up camp here for the night, Kupo, and then in the morning continue to Abral when we're more rested," Augusto suggested. "I agree," Alex replied, nodding in agreement. "I am very tired after that fight" he said as he yawned. "Ok its settled then, we sleep here tonight." Rob said as he found a rock and placed it on the ground. He lay down and used it as a pillow. Alex took of his robes placed them on the ground, and used them as a pillow before he too fell asleep. Augusto, like Rob, also found a rock and did the same as his friend. As the sun rose over the desert plains, heating the sand up quickly, Rob and the others awoke from their deep slumber. Rob was the first to get up and he brushed the sand off himself. Augusto did the same, as did Alex before put his robe on. The trio then started off in their destination, at a run. Later in the afternoon, grey clouds covered the sky, indicating it was going to rain later that day. The three friends arrived in Abral, and started walking down the empty main street, sounds of people packing things very franticly everywhere. A company of 30 heavily armed spear-carrying soldiers marched down the street, heading to the north of Abral, and another soldier ran from home to home, telling the members of each household something. He started running up to the trio, "You must leave Abral," he said to Rob, Alex and Augusto. The three were quite surprised, and wanted to know why, but were cut off as the soldier spoke again, obviously in a hurry. "Head east to Gormandoc, there you'll be much safe, with better protection. You haven't much time, they will be here by nightfall." he said to Rob, Alex and Augusto. "Who will be here?" Rob asked curiously, "The taragonians, They've broken the non-aggression pact and are marching against Abral as we speak." Replied the soldier "Our defence force here is staying behind to fight them, and give enough time for the civilians to get far enough away, so that they can get to Gormandoc safely. There isn't much hope for us though," he said, casting his eyes to the ground. "It's 500 Adamanta guard against 2000 Taragonian warriors", the soldier explained. Rob looked around, and watched as a child ran out of a home, with his mother carrying only enough provisions to last a day or so. "Can we help in any way?" Rob wanted to know. "Can we join the defenders?" he asked not caring what Augusto and Alex wanted to do. The soldier nodded, glad of any assistance that the defenders would have, even if it was only one fighter. "Yes come with me, to the commander." He said, "Even one more person could change the outcome of the battle." The soldier said walking off. "Augusto, Alex," Rob began. "You can go to Gormandoc, but I'm staying here." He said resolutely. "I don't care if this war is on for the wrong reasons, I don't care what they look like, I'm just here to save the innocents." He said, head hung low, starting off after the soldier. "Friends till the end, Robert, friends till the end." Alex said putting his arm on Rob's shoulder, following him. "Kupo, I have the same views about the war as you Robert, but I'll never run away from a fight either Kupo" Augusto said also following. Rob smiled, glad that his friends were with him. "Commander, 3 more to help our battle" The soldier said bowing as he entered a big building to the east of the town. "Excellent, that gives us around 800 men now, more chances for our success" The commander said, looking back down again at the maps of the area "Sit down please," The commander said to Rob, Augusto and Alex. They sat down with the commander at his wooden table. "I always take the time to get to know my warriors," The commander explained, looking up at the three. "You must be Robert, my wife told me about you, You've made quite a name for yourself." He remarked with a grin. "All from that fight." He turned to Alex. "And you must be Alex," Alex nodded in response. "You must be Augusto. What an honour to be fighting alongside people such as yourselves." The commander said, bobbing his head in a respectful way. "Alex and Augusto, you're with bowmen, archers, behind the spearmen and swordsmen, aim your weapons carefully, and concentrate your magic well." He advised. "It's going to take a lot of effort and teamwork, if we are to hold these bloody Taragonians off." The commander said, looking back down at his maps. "And Robert, you'll be beside me and the other spearmen and swordsmen." Robert nodded in reply. "Fight hard, fight to save the lives of the people of this town." The commander said to the trio. He nodded to the soldier that had brought the three friends to him. He turned back to Rob. "Go with him to get suited up," he said, pointing at the soldier who had lead them here. Rob stood up and bowed to the commander, and followed the soldier out of the room to get suited up. Rob followed the soldier to the armoury and was handed some heavy armour and a spear. He put on the armour, and looked up at the sky watching as the sky grew dark. He looked around at his fellow soldiers that would join him in the fight, and perhaps death this night. As he looked around, he saw depressed faces everywhere. He walked out of the armoury, the commander and the other swordsmen and spearmen waiting outside, then slowly all the others came out of the armoury and they marched to the eastern line. The darkness of night had covered everything and rain started pouring down. They positioned themselves in a line formation, Rob standing right next to the commander. Archers were on the buildings right behind, Augusto and Alex with them. The Taragonian army appeared right over the horizon, and stopped marching as a 7 ft tall one came out of the ranks. It raised its arm, singling his men to get ready. He brought his hand down, like an executioner bringing down his axe about to decapitate the victim, and the Taragonians roared and charged down. "May the light shine on us all," The commander whispered to his troops. "MEN! SPEARS FORWARD!" he shouted; as he and all the others put their spears forward ready to skewer the first wave of attackers. "ARCHERS FIRE AT WILL!" The commander also shouted, as a flood of arrows rained down on the Taragonians, killing many, as did a lightning strike and the sound of a gun firing. Rob gulped to himself as he killed the first Taragonian that collided with his spear, then threw his spear into the chest of another. He drew his sword and thrust it into the side of another foe. Rob looked around at his comrades, and was grieved to see that many were already dead. Many taragonians were also dead, the defence forces holding them off for now. Rob looked over to the commander, who was fighting the 7ft tall Taragonian, who appeared to be the enemy commander. The commander of Rob's company was knocked to the ground, and the 7ft tall Taragonian was moving in for the final blow. Rob looked around quickly, picked up a spear and threw it at the Taragonian, the spear landing square in its chest. The commander gave a small nod of thanks, as his attacker fell dead. The commander then pointed in a direction and Rob, to see a group of Taragonian mages, who were killing many of the archers atop of the buildings, and resurrecting fallen taragonians. Rob fought his way up to the Taragonian mages, many human dead bodies laid around them. Rob's sword glowed with the aura of electricity yet again, as he did a whirlwind attack slicing many of the Taragonian mages, killings all but three. All three turned their attention to Rob, one doing a lightning attack at him. But Rob managed to jump out of the way, before he charged at his enemy, slicing him in two. The other two mages caught Rob off guard and hit him with a double lightning attack. Rob gave a cry of pain before he fell to the ground, dead. But he didn't feel dead, and heard a soft, melodic, yet malicious voice speaking to him. "You cant escape by death, its not your time to die now." It said. "Your time to die will come when you, and the other 5 chosen, fight me. Only then can you escape." Rob felt his body grow numb before he felt warmth within him. He saw a white light surrounded him, and felt his life returning. As his surroundings came into focus, he saw 10 human warriors gathered around him. "Thanks Alex," Rob whispered under his breath, knowing that Alex had something to do with Rob being given a second chance. He rose to his feet and snuck up behind the mages. He thrust his sword through ones back, catching it off guard and decapitated the other Taragonian mage. "That's for killing me," Rob commented sourly, spitting his blood on the ground, "CHARGE!" He shouted, as he and the 10 others ran back into the fray, with renewed strength. After many hours of fighting, the taragonians finally retreated. But the battle had taken its toll; only around 100 human soldiers still remained. Rob finished killing off a Taragonian, who he had fought with for quite some time when Augusto, Alex and the commander walked up to him. The remaining soldiers gathered around. "We fought hard today, we won and the odds were against us." The commander said. "It was an honour to fight beside you all. And for all that lived this battle you fought the hardest." He flashed a small smile. "But it's a cruel fate, that I may live, and another one of my men dies. More will arrive by dawn, but we have accomplished what we stayed here for." He said. "Now we go to Gormandoc. We can't wait here and expect reinforcements to arrive, we may have won the battle, but this town is lost." He smiled slightly. "But victory was ours, VICTORY!" The commander shouted leading everyone off. He turned around to Rob, Alex and Augusto, "I will not forget you, and your help," The commander said, and then continued leading everyone off. At dawn, the commander, Rob, Augusto, Alex and the remaining troops marched into Gormandoc. Over the mountain ranges of Dori, And in the jungles of Skaibog, the marsh city of Gormandoc existed. Huge stone walls surrounded the great city, with all sorts of vines and moss growing in the cracks of the stone in the wall. It was a sure change from the desert city of Abral. At the entrance to the great city, stood tall a stone archway. They marched through the giant archway and into the main street of Gormandoc, people on both side of the streets, cheering, shouting and throwing rose pedals down upon the soldiers. Some of the people were from Abral, those that had escaped before the great battle, many others from Gormandoc. Rob and the others were wounded, and exhausted, but still managed to raise their fists in triumph to the crowd. At the stop of the street was the commander of the Gormandoc's defence forces. He stood proud but bowed to the Abral commander as he came closer. The whole Gormandoc defence force stood behind the commander, standing proud and respectful, honouring the soldiers who just came from Abral. The commander from Abral stood forward, also bowing to the Gormandoc commander. They spoke to each other for a while, about what had happened. The commander of Abral's forces, told the warrior from Gormandoc about Rob, Alex and Augusto and how they helped. He also spoke about the battle and the conversation ended in a nod, as the Abral commander walked off, leading the soldiers to the Gormandoc barracks. Rob, Augusto and Alex didn't follow however. The Gormandoc commander ordered his troops off back to the barracks, but stayed behind himself and walked over to Rob, Augusto and Alex. "You are welcome to stay at the barracks for as long as you need," he said to the three friends. "You are all welcomed here as a friends, as well as a great warriors. What you did was noble, and I admire that." He pulled out a sword in a sheath and handed it to Rob. "I wish to give you this sword, Robert, Forged long ago. It is light, strong and quick to move. It has helped me in many battles, and I wish you to have it, for I am sure it will help you also." The Gormandoc commander said, unsheathing a beautiful sword and handing it to Rob. He then bowed to the trio and walked off. Rob swung the sword around in awe, getting used to its feel. It sure was lighter than his long sword, but just as long and sharp. He sheathed it its sheath and belted it to his waist, alongside his existing blade. "So what do we do now?" Rob asked his two friends. "Just like you," commented a voice from behind, "to do something stupid but prevail," Rob heard the speaker laugh. "Tsk tsk," Their voice was very familiar and they laid a hand on Rob's shoulder. Rob turned to face the stranger, "It cant be." he muttered to himself seeing exactly who the newcomer was.  
  
Note from Lauren: sorry it took so long.. 


End file.
